Mi Fate
by SotaElderSoldier
Summary: Hoy les traigo un M&M super intenso, no apto para cardíacos, no quiero herir su sensibilidad jejejeje ¡Están advertidos!...na mentira, no tanto así, pero solo digo para los que no gustan mucho del lemon. Como summary solo diré que ya era hora de que viéramos sufrir un poco a Nanoha.


Hola! Hola! Les he traído algo para que se diviertan un poco estas vacaciones, espero que les guste, y pasen unas divertidas vacaciones.

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

 **Mi Fate**

Nanoha era una chica, una hermosa dama, proveniente de un lejano planeta llamado tierra, de esos que sucumben a catástrofes y a nadie le llama atención, en el lejano espacio-tiempo, en una distante vía láctea, solitario, como ella. Pero al igual que su persona, otros descubrieron que no era así, no estaban solos, más allá existen otras personas, otros seres, y eso no solo le alegró sino que cambio su vida. Antes, recuerda, ser una niña confundida en esta vida, en ese mundo, divagando entre sus responsabilidades, donde aprendió a amar a su familia, tuvo amigos, pero por más grande que fuera aquel mundo, nada había ahí para ella, nada que añorar, nada que desear más allá, donde encontrar su lugar, fuera de su familia, fuera de sus amigos, quién era Nanoha Takamachi…una chica común y corriente, se decía, feliz y afortunada, y aun así se quejaba, aun así deseaba algo más, a veces se sentía como alguien muy egoísta y despreciable, ella teniendo al parecer una muy envidiable vida que muchos querrían y ella la despreciaba, no todo en ella, pero le molestaba no poder saber con claridad qué era eso que podía querer para su futuro, en el día de mañana del cual le era totalmente indiferente que llegara.

Un día todo cambió, ese estrecho mundo se ensanchó con infinitas posibilidades, un milagro que le dijo que era alguien, algo que con gusto deseaba ser, se encontró con aquello que la sacó de su rutina, y que la llevó a vivir grandes aventuras, conocer otros sentidos, otros panoramas, unos alegres, otros tristes, pero en definitiva cosas que nunca espero ver o vivir. Por muchos los años que siguieron, se esforzó de verdad, con su más grande sinceridad, por esas personas que le importaban, jamás imaginó que hacer eso le llevaría a una posibilidad que no pensó, el perderlo todo, todo lo que una vez deseo, y lo que llegó a obtener. Es bueno hacerlo todo bien, pero no es bueno sobre esforzarse por ello, y es que un excelente te alegra, pero un está bien también te hace feliz, si sigues teniendo en tu vida a todos los que te aprecian. Duró lo pagó, sufrió como nunca antes, pero prometió que si le daban la oportunidad de volver a intentarlo, esta vez no fallaría, lo haría bien.

Y volvió a volar por sus cielos, con la luna reflejándose por sus cristalinas lágrimas, sintiendo el viento acariciarla, y las nubes abriéndole camino como lo recordaba de la primera vez que voló para algo más que pelear y enfrentar a los enemigos, seres malignos que solo desean lastimar. Las estrellas la guiaron, pero una mano fue su camino, y no lo olvidaría por lo que le quedaba de vida.

Ella fue de las mejores, logró sus sueños, pero un día volvió a sentirse perdida.

Ahora que sabía que existía más que un planeta llamado tierra, más de un universo en un espacio-tiempo, todo parecía muy grande, tan amplio, y ella se quedó ahí, parada sobre un solo sitio, como un punto en una hoja infinita, por supuesto quería estar en ese lugar, ahí era donde escogió vivir, pero cuando llegó, por primera vez se preguntó ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué seguía? ¿Eso era todo? ¿En eso se resumiría su vida? ¿Podría vivir y morir así, sabiendo que muchas personas la recordarían como la mejor de las mejores? No, no era suficiente, nuevamente estaba siendo egoísta, no lo comprendía del todo, pero por más que pensaba, ella ya había alcanzado lo que siempre deseo, y todavía no era suficiente ¿Por qué?

Trató de pensar, e imaginó su muerte, y en una loca idea pensó ¿Qué podría querer al llegar allá? Al estar en el paraje más allá de la muerte. Estarían sus amigos, bien, estaría su familia, bien, ¿Y solo eso? Quizá podría llegar a tener hijos y verlos ahí…se sonrojó con esa idea, pero tampoco con ese pensamiento le satisfajo demasiado su nueva soledad, podría tenerlos, era cierto ¿Pero con quién? ¿No debía enamorarse primero? Ella no sabía lo que era el amor, tenía solo diecinueve años, era muy joven para eso, se sintió tan feliz cuando por fin llegó a tener una meta, que obvio por completo aquel hecho.

Leía una revista, muy curiosa por cierto, parecía una edición de su planeta de origen, pero no era eso lo curioso, sino más bien de lo que trataba, lo único que recuerda era haber ido a la oficina de Hayate y haberla visto, su título le llamó la atención, pero le daba vergüenza por lo que no pudo pedírsela a su amiga, así que en un descuido solo la tomó y a escondidas de ella se la llevó consigo. Hablaba de amor, no llenaba del todo sus expectativas, pero una frase llamó su atención "…solo tu otra mitad podrá llenar tu corazón, y completarte como persona, como espíritu, como todo…" y es que tal vez era eso lo que le hacía falta. Pero ella no era una loca desesperada, no señor, así que como de niña creyó una vez que el amor llegaba solo, esperaría por él, por su amor, y se lo tomaría con calma.

Pero tiempo pasaba muy lento, sobre todo cuando esperabas algo. Nanoha comenzaba a sentir que tardaba mucho en amanecer, y todavía más en atardecer, ni que hablar de las noches. Por mucho que lo pensó no quiso mencionárselo a Fate, ni siquiera en una de esas noches de desvelo de luna en que ella estaba a su lado, sabía que ella era tan buena que la comprendería si la despertaba aun si era solo para contarle su inquietud, pero no lo hizo, cada vez le pesaba más, podría llegar el momento que no podría con eso y caería, así que mejor que nadie supiera. Triste y sola divagaría por lo que le restaba de vida, pobre e insignificante, sin poder conocer el amor.

Derramó una lágrima solitaria y decidió olvidarse del asunto. ¡Ah! ¡Pero sorpresa! Un apuesto caballero se le confesó y regalo una bella y poética carta. Ella aceptó cuando le invito salir, pensando que se dejaría llevar, era un buen chance para probar, a ver qué pasaba. Una vez más no dijo a nadie de dicho suceso, solo fue, bajo excusas no tan creíbles, pero fue. La velada fue interesante no podía negarlo, la cena exquisita y una charla interesante, con una magnifica música de fondo. Y regresó, Fate ya dormía y ella se dispuso a dormir también, pero por mucho que lo pensó y revivió con lentitud cada instante, se dio cuenta de algo, no era suficiente, continuaba aquel vacío sin llenarse. Desvelada, por la decepción y resignación, aquella mañana se levantó con una convicción, no podía darle falsas esperanzas a ese hombre, así que sin más, trataría de ser amable y lo rechazaría, y así lo hizo, y no se sintió tan culpable como llegó a creer, pero salió de una prisión para volver a otra, regresó de donde se había ido por un instante, pero era mejor ahí que allá, tratando de intentar algo que nunca funcionaría.

Ese día decidió pasar a la base más tarde de lo común, a lo mejor y se encontraba con Fate, sería bueno, no regresaría sola a casa. Las sombras de un sol que comenzaba a desvanecerse se reflejaron sobre el suelo, y Nanoha se encontró con una impactante escena. Un hombre apuesto y muy galán, se hincaba frente a Fate con un hermoso y muy grande ramo de rosas, como ya era muy tarde, solo estaban ellos solos en aquella parte del edificio y Nanoha en un lugar un poco lejos. Miraba a su amiga estando sonrojada y nerviosa, parecía no saber cómo tratar con aquello, se miraba linda, como ella misma siempre lo pensó desde el momento en que la conoció. Al terminar…imaginaba, su declaración a Fate, ese hombre que también vestía un traje de enforcer, y Fate tuviera las flores en sus manos, se levantó, y despidió de ella con una abrazo y un beso, que posó sobre el brillante cabello rubio de la chica de hermosos ojos carmesí. Eso no le gustó mucho a Nanoha, ese tipo había sido muy atrevido, pero no sabía si Fate lo había rechazado del todo, solo la miraba aun nerviosa viendo a un lado y a otro cuando ese sujeto se fue, para terminar de entrar en su muy no lejana oficina.

Y sí, se encontró con ella, y sí, se fueron juntas, pero Fate no mencionó nada al respecto de lo que Nanoha había presenciado, ni las flores logró ver la instructora al entrar a su oficina, salieron tan rápido. Se preguntó por qué Fate no le contaba al respecto, no era la gran cosa después de todo, o al menos eso creía en aquel momento, en tanto Fate conservaba todavía cierto nerviosismo a pesar de estar al lado de Nanoha, quién no protestó o se quejó, ni la afrontó al recordarse ella misma ocultándole cosas a su amiga, curiosamente, de una naturaleza un tanto parecida.

Pero…no pudo evitar comenzar a fijarse en Fate, y en todo lo que le rodeaba a su rubia, tan ensimismada estuvo que no lo había notado antes, pero desde ese momento Nanoha se percató de cosas que no notaba o ignoraba por su ingenuo egoísmo. Y era que Fate era hermosa, tanto que nadie pasaba desapercibido de ella. Comenzando por la entrada del Riot Force Seis con los guardias, y en cada pasillo, contaba cada día a las personas a las que Fate sin querer, hacía sonrojar, y cada vez que pasaba, imperceptible se acercaba a Fate, como marcando su territorio, y rápidamente los otros dejaban de admirar a la Diosa. Al comienzo solo fueron breves gestos con los que según, cuidaba a Fate de todos los que parecían estar al asecho, y que se comían con los ojos a su casta amiga, que ingenua no percibía estos acontecimientos. Así, Nanoha avanzaba poco a poco, sin darse cuenta a otro camino, olvidándose totalmente de sus cosas y de su supuesta soledad. Endurecía la mirada sobre todo a los hombres, que por poco y babeaban el piso solo de ver a Fate, abrazándola por la espalda y recargando su rostro en su hombro, al estar en una sala con demasiadas personas para su gusto, o cuando en algún departamento le tocaba discutir asuntos con Fate y otras personas acerca de misiones particulares, y con su mano acariciaba desde un lado hasta el otro el cuello de Fate y tenerla casi en un abrazo.

Fate nunca le decía nada o se quejaba como alguna vez pensó, en cambio le devolvía una maravillosa sonrisa, y que maravillosa, tan cálida y única. Ya no recordaba cuando fue el momento que dejó de ser cariñosa con ella, pero haber regresado a ser como antes le alegró de tal forma que no lograba describirlo. Ahora pasaban más tiempo juntas que antes, gracias a eso comprobó que aquel otro enforcer no se había vuelto a acercar a Fate, y más le valía, porque Fate no era ninguna cualquiera, además ella estaba ahí para cuidarla.

-¿Sucede algo malo Nanoha?

-No, por qué lo preguntas.

-Te comportas un poco extraño. Hace tiempo que no eras así conmigo.

-¿Extraño? Que sea cariñosa contigo… ¿es extraño? ¿Te molesta?

-No, no, pero pensé…- Fate miró a Nanoha y supo que no podía decir más-…no es nada, no importa- Fate se sonrojó. Algo se removió en el interior de Nanoha al ver lo tierna que se miraba.

La tomó de sus manos y le sonrió. Fate se sonrojó más, y Nanoha no pudo resistirlo, se arrojó sobre ella en un abrazo. Al estar así se dio cuenta, de lo bien que sentía al abrazar a Fate, sentir la forma de su cuerpo pegado al suyo, aun sobre la ropa, una calidez extraña la invadía, era esa sensación que la impulsaba a hacer esa acción una y otra vez, desde antes incluso.

-Fate-san…-una voz ronca interrumpió el momento.

-Richard…- mencionó Fate a la vez que la soltaba. Y un sonrojo diferente apareció en ella.

-Takamachi-san- la saludo a ella e hizo una reverencia- mis disculpas si las molesto, pero hay algo urgente…que debo hablar con Fate-san- pasó de ver a la cobriza a la última mencionada, haciendo que el sonrojó desapareciera de sus pálidas mejillas.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- la voz de Fate, seria.

-Me temo que no podemos hablarlo aquí, debe ser…en privado.

A Nanoha no le gustó nada como iba aquello, sobre todo al darse cuenta de que era ese enforcer que le regaló flores a Fate, no podría olvidarlo, cabello negro y ojos brillantes como el sol. Por inercia tomó la mano de su amiga, creía, con la propiedad que no tenía.

-Lo siento Nanoha, pero tengo que irme- le dijo suave sin cambiar mucho su expresión. Nanoha no pudo con eso, y soltó su mano, la estaba dejando ir con ese tipo, hace unos instantes estaba cerca y ahora parecía tan lejos.

De noche, recostada en su cama entre sombras, con sus ojos abiertos fijos en un punto hacia arriba, sus pensamientos estaban inundados de Fate, de ese rojo profundo que la cautivo, ese carácter suave pero fuerte, amable y cariñosa, Fate no solamente era hermosa por fuera, también en su interior, un ser cálido ¿Qué estuvo haciendo todo ese tiempo para no fijarse en ella, cuando Fate siempre había estado ahí a su lado? Alguna vez se conformó con dejarla ir, no verla, en días, meses…todavía no llegaba el momento en que viviría años de su ausencia, pero era ahora que comenzaba a resentirlo, si eso llegaba a suceder ¿Qué haría? Sin su mejor amiga ¿Qué tenía? Lo peor de todo era pensar que Fate estaría con ese tal Richard, ese que se atrevió a proponérsele para una relación, de ser así ¿Fate lo aceptaría, se alejaría de ella?

Se incorporó de golpe al pensar en eso, no podía ser, Fate no se alejaría de ella ¿O sí? , era la única que a pesar del tiempo seguía a su lado, no existía otra compañía que ella conociera, desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, y aun así siempre la ignoró. Se veían todos los días, se sonreían y se contaban todo, pero por qué ahora sentía diferente, ¿Era por qué por primera vez Fate podía irse al encontrar a alguien? Vaya dilema, Fate le ganaba en su carrera por el amor…pero de ser así ¿Por qué no estaba feliz por ella? En lugar de esa inquietante opresión. Se supone que ese día llegaría tarde o temprano, las dos terminarían encontrando a alguien para formar una familia, tener un motivo más en su vida…más ahora la idea no le parecía tan razonable, tan lógica, ahora dolía.

Cuánto tiempo tardaría esta vez para que regresara, ya llevaba tres semanas en espera. Decidió preguntar a Hayate, y fue a su oficina tan pronto como pudo. Se encontró no solo a su amiga en su oficina, casualmente se encontró a su otro amigo de la infancia, Yuuno. Hablaron de trivialidades y del trabajo, en cuyo momento Nanoha obtuvo su respuesta, más tarde se retiró junto con Yuuno, prácticamente porque Hayate alegó que no le dejaban trabajar y ya había perdido mucho tiempo, por supuesto esto, diciéndolo de un forma juguetona y amigable. Se quedó con Yuuno esa tarde hablando de todo lo que no podía al no estar Fate, más no fue lo mismo, algo era diferente y no tan reconfortable, no podía estar si no era a Fate a quien se lo decía, aún si se lo decía a mil personas, siempre faltaría Fate.

Pero Nanoha decidió compartir su inquietud con Yuuno, la única de la que no podía hablar con Fate, vaga y ambiguamente se refirió a cosas emotivas, sus sentimientos encontrados a partir de aquel suceso, para terminar en la pregunta del millón ¿Qué podría ser eso? Esperó a la expectativa de la respuesta de Yuuno, sabiendo que le alegó no ser sus sentimientos sino los de otra "amiga". La respuesta que recibió la turbo de tal manera que no pudo seguir con Yuuno, despidiéndose del casi al instante con una razonable excusa por las horas que eran, pero lo que en realidad quería era escapar, para afrontar sus sentimientos o más bien la negativa de su incredulidad.

Agradar, gustar…amor, esas fueron una de las pocas palabras que escuchó salida de los labios de su amigo, pero esa no fue la causa de su estupor, sino otra, más incomprensible e irrazonable…Felicidad "seguramente le hace feliz" la oración completa, y en contexto la palabra, que la regresó a sus inicios, antes de sentir lo que sentía, porque eso significaba que Fate la hacía feliz…si en verdad era así ¿Eso era lo que quería? Cuando todo le parecía insuficiente, aún después de tener una hermosa familia de niña, y cumplir con todas sus metas ahora como persona adulta ¿Eso le faltaba? Ser feliz, sí, era lo más seguro, porque de lo contrario no sentiría ese vacío que siempre la envolvía desde que tenía memoria. No recuerda ni una sola cosa que fuera capaz de hacerla sentir como Fate lo hacía, solo ella llenaba su vacío, pero nunca se dio cuenta, nunca le agradeció, era algo que sucedía de forma tan natural que lo obvio, hasta ese momento en que por fin había puesto la debida atención, Fate siempre le dijo que ella la salvo de sus tinieblas, pero quizá esa solo era la mitad de la historia.

En cuanto a amarla ¿cómo era posible que se enamorara de sus mejor amiga? No se supone que debería ser así, se supone que el amor llegaría a ella sin darse cuenta…pero para que negar, que así había sido. Fate ya estaba en su corazón desde antes de darse cuenta, erradamente trató de esperar y buscar en otros lugares algo que ya tenía. Qué iba a hacer ahora, cómo la miraría a los ojos, y qué tal si…a su mente regresó ese sujeto, Richard, quien pretendía a Fate, qué posibilidades tenía a la par de él, era un hombre y además enforcer, podría estar al lado de Fate cuando quisiera, no como ella, que tenía que esperarle, sin mencionar, que era ella quien amaba a Fate, no era seguro que ella correspondiera sus sentimientos.

Sin quererlo las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos, al darse cuenta que tan hundida estaba, en ese fango oscuro, tan lejos de Fate, había traicionado su amistad al cambiarla por amor, por qué ella no fue un chico, por qué no compartía el mismo sueño con Fate, por qué…por qué tenía que cuestionarse eso ahora, qué derecho tenía ese tal Richard de llegar de la nada e intentar arrebatársela. En medio del llanto sucumbió al mundo de los sueños.

-Nanoha…- se removió al escuchar su voz-…despierta.

-Fa…te-chan…- adormilada sus ojos se abrían y cerraban no queriendo despertar.

-…no llores, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar- alegó su amiga, rogándole su despertar.

-¿Eh?...- sus ojos se abrieron para apreciarla al tiempo que tocaban sus mejillas, para comprobar las marcas de su llanto.

-¿Sucedió algo malo?- la cuestionó con preocupación.

-No…no es nada- trató de restarle importancia al asunto- no te preocupes…

-Nanoha…- Fate la miró seria, queriendo hacerle ver que no se lo dejaría pasar- dime la verdad…

-Fate-chan es…

-La verdad…- le interrumpió. Fate con una mano le sujetó de su rostro suavemente esperando una respuesta creíble, del porqué de sus lágrimas, y es que ella sabía que si algo hacía llorar a Nanoha Takamachi es porque era algo serio.

-Es que yo…te extrañaba- confesó sonrojándose.

-Ah…-Fate no supo que decir a la vez que se sorprendía. Estaba a punto de apartar su mano pero Nanoha la sujetó manteniéndola sobre su mejilla.

-Fate-chan…- se centró en la calidez que emanaba la mano de Fate al contacto- yo…- tenía miedo, pero estaba feliz de que Fate estuviera allí, y quería preguntar- dime ¿Fate-chan tiene a alguien que le gusta?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso Nanoha?- curiosa Fate le respondió con una pregunta, añorando tocar más de la piel de su cobriza, tal vez, deslizar los dedos por sus labios.

-Es solo que Fate-chan es tan linda y hermosa….- "piensa que soy linda" la dicha de Fate fue grande- hay muchas personas que quieren a Fate-chan, así que pensé ¿Tendrá Fate-chan alguien a quien querer también?

Nanoha sentía temblar ante la expectativa de su respuesta, y no estaba segura de qué desolación era peor, si saber o no saber, pero lo más importante, eso podría serle de ayuda para poder decidir qué hacer a partir de ese momento.

-Yo…Sí.

Ahí lo tenía, algo en su interior le dolió, quién podría ser el que llegó al corazón de Fate, temía preguntar, pero estando frente a ella, qué más podía hacer que saber acerca de su competencia por el amor de Fate.

-¿Y yo…conozco a esa persona?- bajo la mirada desviándola hacia un lado, temiendo ver la felicidad que esa otra persona provocaba en Fate.

-No…- golpe bajo, ni siquiera sabría de quién podría tratarse, apretó las sabanas en sus manos de la impotencia que sentía-…Richard es un enforcer…

Su mente se nubló, no escuchó más las palabras que siguieron saliendo de los labios de Fate. El vacío se hizo más grande en aquel instante, sentía que quería dejar de respirar, gritar, el dolor la estrangulaba, la desgarraba por dentro, Fate no solo era su primer amor, era y seguía siendo la única persona que llegó a lo más profundo de su alma, en su vida no encontró otra persona así, gracias a lo obscuro Fate no notó la perdida en el color de su rostro, y es que de las dos Nanoha era quien menos podía ocultar lo que le causaba sus sentimientos, sus emociones. La alegría que siempre brindó, que nunca perdió, y que siempre sentía era todo gracias a que tenía a Fate, que siempre estuvo a su lado, cuando encontró su camino, recordaba cuando se encontró con Yuuno y pidió su ayuda, y ella sin dudar se la brindó, pero su primera meta, su primer camino había sido Fate, ella fue la primera a quien por voluntad propia quiso conocer, con todas sus fuerzas, fue el azar que le permitió conocerla, pero no fue el azar quien le permitió tenerla a su lado, fue su determinación, la primera cosa que obtuvo y que siempre deseo, tenerla para siempre a su lado, y que ahora se daba cuenta, no quiera perder, todo lo demás que había deseado, todo lo demás que había obtenido, no valía nada si ella no estaba a su lado.

Pero ¿Era culpa de Fate o la suya propia por no haberla enamorado? Sin duda era suya, Fate no tenía por qué permanecer al lado de alguien tan desdichado, no tenía por qué sufrir ese martirio.

-Que me alegro.

Recuerda haber dicho, con una sonrisa ocultando sus ojos, a pesar de no haber escuchado una sola cosa de por qué amaba al tal Richard, sencillamente si hacía feliz a Fate estaba bien, qué más podía decirle, más que eso, más que apoyarle, no debía seguir dependiendo de ella, no era justo para Fate, era solo ella la que amaba, su rubia también, pero no a ella.

-¿Eh? Nanoha…

-Es hora de dormir- decía tomando por los hombros a Fate quitándole su chaqueta- debes estar cansada, puedes recostarte, la cama está cálida- se levantó colocando en su debido lugar la prenda, pero antes de dejarla se aferró contra la chaqueta como si fuera Fate a quien deseaba aferrarse de esa manera, y luego se recostó sobre la cama y esperó por Fate, que fue a cambiarse la ropa que cargaba por una pijama.

En la penumbra de la noche se encontraba perdida, cerró sus ojos fingiendo dormir, engañando a la misma Fate que si se fue con calma y tranquilidad al mundo de los sueños. Comenzó a llorar en medio de la noche derramando esas traicioneras lágrimas, no hubo manera de poder contenerse, el frío vacío de su interior era desolador, sus alaridos sin sonido escapaban de su garganta como un aire atorado buscando su frecuencia en el espacio, su pecho subía y bajaba arrítmicamente tratando de contener el llanto. El amor le llegó sin aviso y lo perdió, por qué no se dio cuenta antes, por qué no pudo detenerse a mirar un poco a Fate, a fijarse en cada detalle que hacía de su vida, su dicha, y que sin eso naufragaba sin retorno.

No, Fate no podía dejarla, debía hacer algo, ¡Tenía que hacer algo! Intentado calmar sus emociones se giró para encontrársela a su lado, se miraba tan apacible, como un ángel con sus ojos cerrados en esa expresión de total calma. Se miraba hermosa, para ella Fate siempre le atrajo de sobre manera, quizá siempre fue eso, Fate tenía algo que la llamaba, que la hacía irresistible a su persona, y ahora lo sabía, con esa gentileza, con ese corazón, en su interior, pero en su exterior, con ese cuerpo, con ese rostro bien perfilado, esos labios…sí, ahí estaban, tan cerca y tan lejos, una mentira…

No podía, no era correcto, mucho más sabiendo que Fate ya tenía alguien a quien querer, pero lo deseaba, tenerla bajo su tacto, ella nunca fue una persona de pensamientos impropios, pero en la desesperación nadie sabía qué clase de persona podía llegar a ser, ni saber de lo que podrían ser capaz por obtener eso que se les beta, prohibido. Y esa no era ella...

-Perdóname Fate-chan…

Deseaba que esa persona gentil, elegante, fuerte, y cálida, fuera suya y de nadie más. Era egoísta y lo sabía, incluso acabando de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, en lugar de esperar y pensar mejor las cosas, se estaba dejando llevar, no es que acababa de enamorarse, ya lo llevaba toda la vida, pero sí que apenas tenía conciencia de ellos.

Con su mano derecha comenzó a delinear el rostro de Fate, hasta llegar a sus labios los cuales acarició con premiosidad, tratando de grabar su textura, el tacto le causó agitación, dejó de acariciarlos, comenzando a acercar su rostro al de Fate, estando a un solo pasó, se detuvo, sintiendo la culpa, pero…si no lo hacía en ese momento de seguro nunca conocería el sabor, la sensación, de Fate que solo debía ser suya, se mordió su labio, pero desistió a su propio deseo al chocar la respiración de Fate con la suya, sencillamente no pudo más.

Unió sus labios, intentando grabar en sus memoria la forma que sus labios ajustaban, la forma en cómo se sentían, esa textura, esa suavidad, esa corriente eléctrica que hizo crispar sus nervios, quiso probar más, y comenzó a mover dejándose llevar por el impulso que le dominaba, y cada vez que movía sus labios, cada vez que rozaba los de Fate, quería más, parecía que iba a ser imposible parar, un beso robado. Hasta que algo extraño comenzó a suceder, sus labios no eran los únicos que se movían, extrañamente comenzó a ser correspondida, y empezó a ganar más territorio sobre esos labios, llegando a palpar parte de la suavidad interna, su corazón palpitaba fuerte, sujetó el rostro de Fate no queriendo separarse, al tiempo que también tomaban el suyo. Tuvo miedo de abrir los ojos, Fate se había despertado.

El beso se rompió, lentamente y con temor abrió sus ojos, y se dio cuenta que era observada por unos borgoña, fuertes, intensos, la poca pero cristalina luz de luna le permitió apreciarlos. Fate se impulsó hacia arriba para capturar sus labios e iniciar un nuevo encuentro, sorprendida abrió sus ojos en sorpresa pero rápidamente se dejó llevar, derramando nuevas lágrimas. Fate dejó su rostro para tomarla por su cintura e intercambiar lugares. Sus labios se unieron por tercera vez intensificando el contacto, presionando más fuerte, y entonces Fate mordió su labio inferior, haciéndole partir sus labios, grabe error, o mejor dicho, que bendición, su boca fue invadida por un agradable intruso, la lengua de Fate encontró la suya, haciéndole delirar de placer, se arqueó contra ella involuntariamente, mientras que no quería dejar de sentir a su rubia dentro de ella, le hacía honor a su justa batalla por dominar esa lucha de lenguas, no quería separarse pero el aire era más difícil de controlar llegado a ese punto.

Fate dejó su boca, la dejó jadeando, para comenzar a besar su cuello, ella exclamó jadeando al tacto en su cuello, que era besado y succionado, marcándolo, ella era de Fate, eso la hacía feliz, pero la inquietaba, Fate no había dicho nada estaba nerviosa por eso, pero tampoco quería que Fate se detuviera, de ninguna forma, así que fuera lo que fuera esperaría, después de que llegaran a donde llegaran. Mientras su oreja era invadida por caricias poco pulcras, su pijama comenzó a ser desabotonado por manos mágicas, en tanto que ella decidió a hacer lo mismo con su compañera, y besaba de tanto en tano lo que Fate le dejaba libre de su cuello, solo besos castos sobre la piel, pero que sin duda Fate reaccionaba a ellos.

Ella ya no era una adolescente, era toda una adulta, alguna vez recuerda, ver el sexo como algo grotesco, no le apetecía para nada a pesar de ser una persona de mucho contacto físico, sin embargo siempre pensó, que debía ser algo lindo si se hacía con la persona amada, y era eso justo lo que ahora sentía, no le era para nada desagradable sentir como Fate la tocaba, lo que hacía con su cuerpo, y las sensaciones que causaba en él, mismo que comenzó a ser explorado, en tanto que le era entregado otro besó más, con más energía, con mayor necesidad, le gustaba su suavidad, sus salivas que se mezclaban con esos movimientos eróticos de sus labios.

Sus pechos fueron invadidos sin anticipación, y sin nada cubriéndolos de lleno le brindaron suaves pero firmes caricias sobre ellos. Se sintió reaccionar, y como sus pezones se ponían erectos ante esos estímulos placenteros, Fate bajó a ellos y capturo su seno izquierdo con su boca, succionándolo y enviándole nuevas y eufóricas sensaciones que la hacían temblar bajo ese tacto, esas caricias, y ella solo se sujetó de sus hombros, confiada planamente en su amante.

Su amante, su cuerpo. En el momento en que decidió ir en busca de su amor, nunca imaginó estar en algún momento bajo ese acto, nunca pensó realmente en lo serio que era tener una relación con una persona si la aceptaba, a la que tendría que dejar entrar en lo más íntimo de su ser y su cuerpo, nadie tenía el derecho de usurparlo…solo Fate, solo a ella podía entregarse en lo más profundo, darle todo sin dudar.

No era solo sexo, o puro deseo carnal, el que se dejara llevar…como se llamaba… ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Hacer el amor, así era como le llamaban, su respiración se agitó aún más al darse cuenta de aquello, justo en instante en que Fate comenzó a descender, dejando un camino de besos a su paso, haciéndole estremeces con cada uno, sobre su ombligo, su vientre, se detuvo un instante a observar y entonces sujetándola de sus caderas, la atrajo hacia su boca y la lengua de Fate hizo contacto con su zona más íntima, se arqueo con más fuerza moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás en el proceso, Fate ya la había excitado, y esa excitación seguía aumentando, trató en vano de sujetar las sabanas, y es que cada lamida de Fate la estremecía, la hacía jadear fuerte, e incontrolable, no se inhibió ante ninguna de las sensaciones que la recorría, no solo lo apreciaba en su corazón la forma de amar de Fate, sino que quería más, así que sin poder evitarlo sus manos pasaron a sujetar cabeza de Fate, enredando sus dedos en ese cabello dorado, pidiéndole más presionando más fuerte contra su centro a quien le daba placer. De pronto sintió como soltaba una de sus caderas, y unos dedos comenzaban a juguetear junto a esa lengua, pudo imaginarse el por qué y estaba lista.

Nanoha era su nombre, un nombre de chica, y fue así como llegó a ser mujer, la verdad alguna vez se preguntó por qué fue niña y no un niño, de quién dependía semejante decisión, de la suerte, coincidencia tal vez, decían que dependía del padre pero, en el fondo eso solo hacía ver que dependía de la interacción de dos células en una entropía que poseían un único propósito, dar la vida a otro ser humano, que debía ser una cosa u otra, con el mismo propósito, dar vida perpetuando la especie hasta el confín de los tiempos, pero seguía sin entender por qué eran necesarios dos personas diferentes, si se le explica a alguien, cualquiera lo comprendería, pero era justo eso lo que a ella le parecía irrazonable, ilógico ¿Por qué debía ser así? ¿Acaso era la única forma de poder llevarlo a cabo? Un hombre y una mujer, pero ella estaba ahí, y era otra mujer la que le hacía sentir en plenitud como mujer, le hacía sentir viva, justo cuando Fate penetró su interior, el dolor fue leve y corto, brevemente Fate se detuvo dejándole reposar, pero el cuerpo de Nanoha ya desbordaba placer, y a pesar del dolor quería que Fate continuara…

-Sigue…- pidió suave-.. ¡Ah!

Fate le obedeció, y pudo sentir ese placer que la inundaba, haciéndola sentir plenamente una mujer, eso significaba, entrega pura, dejando invadir su interior, desnudándose de todas las formas, jadeando incesante porque se entregaba con amor y verdad, no mentía, toda mujer deseaba sentirse así, amada, deseada, que su entrega no signifique simplemente algo vago o carnal, que al abrir sus ojos pueda encontrar eso que espera.

La chica de ojos borgoña introdujo un nuevo dedo en su interior, dejó su acción con la boca y se centró plenamente en las penetraciones que le realizaba, aumentando la intensidad, realizándolo con maestría, justo como Nanoha quería, sin saber que la satisfacía de sobre manera. Fate la observaba con deseo puro, se deleitaba con cada gesto, con cada reacción que provocaba en Nanoha. Recuerda como la despertó con ese beso, para terminar de arrastrarla a ese abismo de que no quería salir, quería ver más de Nanoha, derritiéndose bajo ella, se suponía que eso jamás pasaría pera ahí estaba haciéndole el amor a Nanoha con todas sus ansias y ella se entregaba en toda su disposición.

De pronto se percató de que el interior de Nanoha comenzaba a contraerse más fuerte y más pausado, Nanoha pronto llegaría, así que hizo, lo primero que se le vino a la mente, salió del interior de su querida cobriza sin que ella lo esperara, lamió sus dedos recordando el sabor gratificante con sus papilas, en tanto era recriminada por su acción por unos aojos azules que la miraron extrañada, al ver lo que hacía. Sin que Nanoha lo esperara volvió a colocarse sobre ella, dejando caricias por aquel cuerpo y reclamaba su boca, no tuvo ninguna objeción, y despacio con una mano tomó una de las piernas de Nanoha apartándola levemente para colocarla sobre la suya propia Nanoha respingo ante el contacto, pero gimió en el beso al sentir que Fate descendió sobre ella uniendo en un contacto íntimo y total sus centros, la garganta de Fate también había vibrado del placer al sentirla.

El vaivén comenzó lento, queriendo sentirse todo lo que podían, en tanto sus jugos se mezclaban con cada roce, con forme pasaba el tiempo los movimientos adquirieron más fuerza y más rapidez, lo que las obligó a romper el beso, y dejar salir esos gemidos de sus bocas soltando el aire caliente de sus alientos, Fate trataba de mantenerse cerca de Nanoha, pero esta no ayudaba, con su cuerpo fuera de control solo podía sentir el vientre de Fate rozándose al igual que sus pechos, y obviamente en esa parte donde sentía su clítoris hinchado del placer rozarse con el de Fate, y el cuerpo de los labios de sus vulvas aumentando más el contacto.

-¡Fate-chan! ... ¡Fate-chan!

Nanoha comenzó a decir su nombre, desesperada y desenfrenadamente en la locura y el placer que nublaba su mente, Fate era quien la llenaba, de placer su cuerpo, y de satisfacción su alma, misma que temía llegar, terminar ese acto causado por su capricho, de qué manera enfrentaría a Fate, no tenía perdón después de seducirla para que acabaran así, en realidad seducir se escuchaba demasiado planeado, muy adrede para lo que había sido, ella solo quería un beso, por supuesto eso y más pero, llevada por un mero impulso injustificado de posesividad y no pasar de ahí porque no tenía derecho, y sin embargo ahí estaba a punto de llegar a la cumbre del placer al lado de Fate, y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, por el placer, el dolor y la tristeza…su arrepentimiento, no por hacer el amor con ella, sino porque después de eso, seguro la perdería.

-¡Nanoha!…. ¡Nanoha!... ¡Nanoha!

Escuchó su nombre con la misma emoción suya reflejada en esa voz, o quizá su sentido de la audición la engañaba, pretendiendo hacer creer que escuchaba una emoción que no estaba ahí, pero no dejaría mentir que Fate gemía a su lado.

-¡Ah!... ¡Ah!...!Fate-chan!...!Te amo!... ¡Te amo!... ¡Fate-chan!

Se le escapó justo cuando sentía que llegaba, que su interior explotaba en mil sensaciones, y llegó con un fuerte orgasmo. La dejó debilitada y que lento pero efectivo apagaban su sentido de la conciencia, no quería perder la visión, pero sus ojos le pesaban por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía en medio de ese agotamiento, de intentar recuperarse sin éxito. Fate llegó justo después de ella, recuerda su expresión de placer y de satisfacción al llegar, recuerda su mirada verla con los ojos entrecerrados respirando entrecortada y pausadamente, quiso decirle algo, pero parecía que ninguno de sus músculos le quería responder, y sus parpados cayeron, cerrando sus ojos.

"Te amo" Esa voz suave y clara, sin duda era de Fate. Se vio a si misma parada sobre el largo de un pasillo, y al final, dos personas besándose como si no hubiera mañana, su respiración se cortó, al ver que era Fate, con ese otro enforcer, le dolor acongojó su pecho, sus lágrimas se derramaron, dejó salir su llanto en medio de fuertes alaridos que no eran escuchados por nadie. Siempre la tuvo para ella y siempre la pasó de largo, no fue sino hasta que supo que podía perderla que una vez más se acercó a ella, y para que, de cualquier forma la perdió. Bien dicen que nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde. Pero quién era Nanoha sin Fate, acaso debía comenzar a recorrer los confines del espacio en busca de alguien que le hiciera sentir lo mismo que ella, claro que no, nunca lo encontraría, quizá lo mejor era morir, o sencillamente seguir su vida como siempre supo, sin que nada fuera capaz de hacer volar su emociones, como cuando voló con ella por ese cielo que amaba tanto, ella era su libertad y su prisión, con ella era libre, de lo contrario no podía serlo.

-Mi nombre es Nanoha…Takamachi Nanoha…

-Nano-ha…

-Uhn…

-Nanoha…Nanoha…

-Um, uhn…

-¡Nanoha!

Sus lágrimas se derramaron, nadie era capaz de sentirle tal emoción solo de decir su nombre, y es que lloraba de felicidad, por eso cada vez que Fate decía su nombre se sentía feliz, siempre fue así y no se dio cuenta, olvidó pequeño pero tan importante detalle, con el tiempo ya no derramó lágrimas porque ella dijera su nombre, pero le hacía tener una brillante sonrisa en el rostro, eso, sí lo sabía.

Sus ojos se abrieron, en ese resplandeciente amanecer, los recuerdos se aglomeraron de golpe en su cabeza, y de un movimiento rápido se incorporó sobre la gran cama, se encontraba sola, tocó su cuerpo, y tenía puesta el pijama con la que se dispuso dormir el día anterior. Entonces qué, solo había sido un sueño, ¡No! ¡Eso no podía ser! Los recuerdos le parecían demasiado vivos, lo sentía, sus labios, cada toque, no habían sido una mentira ideada por su mente, ¡ella no estaba loca, ni tan demente como para soñar algo como eso! Pero debía admitir que algo no le cuadraba, y es que Fate fue demasiado atrevida, desde que le correspondió el beso al despertar, y todo lo que hizo sobre su cuerpo, su Fate no le parecía alguien tan lasciva o fogosa, no, ella era más inocente, incorruptible como un río que corre tranquilo sobre su cuenca. A lo mejor y ya había perdido la cordura sin darse cuenta, y una vez más derramó, sus lágrimas, nada de lo que creyó vivido fue verdad.

Hizo su rutina de cada día, en la desolación de su interior, solo quería desaparecer, ya no le importaba, Fate ya tenía a alguien más, debía aceptarlo, se colocó su uniforme de instructora, todo lo hizo sin mirarse al espejo ni una sola vez, no deseaba hacerlo, sentía que se terminaría de romper, por la vergüenza, por lo patética que se miraría al recordar sus asquerosas fantasías. Salió de su casa y fue a su trabajo como siempre, pero ya no era igual, el entrenamiento fue bien, al menos todavía podía trabajar, eso le aliviaba, mientras nadie supiera de sus deseos más profundos, todo estaría bien.

-Nanoha-chan ¿Cómo estás?- ¡vaya pregunta! Menos inoportuna no podía ser, Hayate llegó a su oficina inesperadamente.

-¿Y ese milagro que andas fuera de tu oficina? ¿A qué se debe?

-Veo que andas un poco de malas, pero no importa, nada de lo que digas me afectara- dijo alegre para luego ponerse seria, incluso aclaró su garganta y habló un poco más bajo- solo pasaba por aquí, y decidí aprovechar para decirte que Fate quiere hablar contigo urgentemente está tarde, pensaba pedírtelo ella misma pero ya que te perdiste durante el almuerzo…

-Hayate-chan, yo no…- un temor invadió su interior sin poder evitarlo.

-A las 16:00 horas en su oficina no demores- terminó, se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin oportunidad de decirle nada más, intentó objetar pero solo salió de su puesto y Hayate fue rodeada instantáneamente de muchas personas. Maldijo por lo bajo, ¿Qué haría? No deseaba ver a Fate, quería tener más tiempo y prepararse para poder verla en casa, y no sufrir de un colapso, o para no cometer una estupidez, pero necesitaba más tiempo.

Al final accedió a las órdenes de Hayate porque…eran órdenes de Hayate, y si era urgente debía ser importante, viendo incluso que la misma Hayate se tomó la molestia de decírselo personalmente, además era cosa de trabajo, no podía solamente evadirlo porque no deseaba ver a Fate, ellas interactuaban mucho en el trabajo, sería raro si comenzara a alejarse, pero no sabía cómo manejar sus nuevos sentimientos encontrados.

Levanto su mirada, estaba ya cerca de llegar a la oficina de Fate, pero se encontró con su pesadilla de la noche anterior. Fate justo hablaba fuera de su oficina con el enforcer del que le había dicho estaba enamorada. Se detuvo a unos pasos, su mirada perdió su brillo, dejando en él cierta tristeza, se quedó quieta esperando, sin perder de vista a Fate. Fate se percató de cierta presencia que la observaba y dirigiendo su vista hacia atrás se encontró con Nanoha.

-¡Nanoha!- exclamó alegre, y Nanoha se sorprendió por la forma en que dijo su nombre, Fate parecía desbordar de alegría. Pero qué envidia, ese sujeto era capaz de ponerla solo así por estar con ella ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía ser ella quien causará ese efecto en Fate?

-…bueno, entonces quedamos así Richard- escuchó a Fate despedirse de su compañero, pero lo que le causó curiosidad fue que se despidieron con un apretón de manos, eso era raro, se supone que los dos ya sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro-… ¿Nanoha?

Regresó a la realidad, al escuchar esa voz llamarla, y pudo ver que Fate se encontraba muy cerca de ella.

-…Eh… ¡Ah! Perdona, me quede ida en mis pensamientos…

-¿Acaso hay algo que te preocupa?- le preguntó con suma preocupación en su voz.

-No, no me pasa nada, no te preocupes- la miró a sus ojos y recordó con tristeza por qué era que la amaba, por esa gentileza, pureza y amabilidad.

-Pasemos a mi oficina entonces, hay algo muy importante de lo que debemos hablar- la calidez en su voz no se iba a pesar de que al parecer hablarían de cosas serias…sí, muy serias.

Fue breve el momento que caminaron, Fate le abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar, Nanoha se quedó de pie cerca del escritorio de Fate, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, estaba nerviosa, no podía negarlo, no era como siempre donde solo llegaba y se sentaba en uno de sus cómodos sillones, esta vez no. Fate se detuvo en un instante fugaz, para colocar llave a su puerta, cosa de lo que Nanoha no se dio cuenta al estar de espaldas a ella.

De pronto unos brazos la rodearon sobre su estómago, y la impulsaron hacia atrás para chocar con un cuerpo. Se sobresaltó ante la sorpresa y sentir como esas manos que la rodeaban comenzaban a recorrerla y a hacerle suaves caricias por donde tocaban, mientras que sintió una calidez sobre la parte trasera de su cuello, dejando un camino húmedo, de lo que parecían ser ¿besos?

-¿Fate-chan?- preguntó asustada por lo repentino, y muy muy extraño de la situación, pero tampoco era como que ella se estuviera negando mucho a las atenciones que recibía su cuerpo.

-¿Qué sucede?- su voz se escuchó esta vez ronca y agitada.

-Es que yo…- no pudo terminar la frase, Fate la había girado en un hábil movimiento, y atrapó sus labios sin darle tregua alguna de entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Te ves tan hermosa…- decía ida- tan linda…- Nanoha pensó estar soñando nuevamente-…tan sexy- no podía creer que tan intenso parecía aquello-… siempre me ha parecido que te ves sexy en tu uniforme de instructora, y siempre quise hacerte el amor con el puesto…- oh no, ahí estaba, esa no era su Fate… su Fate-chan no era así, de ninguna manera…

-Es-pera…- tenía que detenerla- ¡Espera!- gritó con fuerza separando a Fate de ella, y dejándola en total shock, sintiéndose dolida por el rechazó de Nanoha- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso este se trata de otro sueño?- dijo sin dudar, Fate se extrañó al escucharla, un poco ausente debía decir.

-¿Nanoha estás bien? ¿Por qué me rechazas? He querido verte todo el día, no me aguantaba por las ganas de verte, quería salir corriendo solo para darte un beso que apagara está necesidad que siento, no pude verte al medio día y…

-¿De qué estás hablando?- todo lo que decía Fate, no tenía sentido…

-¿Qué no lo recuerdas? Anoche hice el amor contigo mi amor…- dijo acerándose nuevamente a Nanoha, haciéndola retroceder, deteniendo el avance de Fate colocando una mano al frente que cayó un poco debajo de su hombro derecho, pero Fate ya lograba alcanzarla y sujetarla con sus brazos y así lo hizo, mientras Nanoha no creía las palabras de Fate, ni que la llamara de esa forma- hicimos el amor…- Nanoha arrugó el uniforme de Fate donde se encontraba su mano sobre él.

Fate sujetó la barbilla de Nanoha, y levantaba su rostro para que la mirara.

-¿Pensabas que fue un sueño? Eso explica tu indiferencia…

-Pero tú dijiste, que estabas enamorada de ese tal Richard, cuando te pregunté…

-¡No! Eso no es así, no fue lo que yo dije, quizás entendí mal tu pregunta, yo dije…dije que él era la primera persona que realmente me convenció, y me dio el valor para confesar mis sentimientos, a la persona que yo amaba, pero de todas formas no tuve el valor a tenerte frente, ayer…cuando dijiste que te alegraba, en realidad no comprendí qué sucedió, pero…tus besos me despertaron…

-Entonces, cuando dijiste que si tenías alguien a quien querer te referías…

-A ti, a quién más tontita…- la sonrisa en el rostro de Nanoha brillaba con intensidad al igual que sus ojos- ¿Es qué no viste esta mañana la marca que traes en tu cuello?- dijo pícaramente, acercándose nuevamente a sus labios.

-Pero mi pijama, lo traía puesto…

-Volví a ponértelo, no quería que te resfriaras, quedaste inconsciente después de hacer el amor, y no estaba segura de que hacer…- pero se desvió a su cuello, y comenzó a darle ligeros besos.

-Me sentí destrozada al no verte está mañana…terminé de convencerme, que no fue verdad…

-Perdóname, no creí que eso pasaría- Nanoha entrelazo los dedos con la mano de Fate que la sujetaba por la espalda- tenía algo urgente esta mañana, y no pude ver tu despertar, pero yo quería estar ahí contigo- con la mano libre Nanoha se sostenía de Fate por su espalada, y Fate no desaprovecho para levantar la pierna izquierda de Nanoha y tocar bajo su muslo, básicamente la había acorralado contra la pared, y eso le gustaba, en tanto ataba cabos y despejaba las duda de su…enamorada.

-¿Qué era eso urgente que debías hacer?- Fate actuaba bastante posesiva con ella. Así que esa era su cara en la intimidad, sin duda la dejaba fascinada, le gustaba, no iba a negarlo, conocer ese lado tan lascivo de Fate, que al parecer tenía un fetiche con su uniforme de instructora.

-Cerrar un caso que tenía pendiente y…poder arreglar uno que otro inconveniente, mover piezas aquí y allá, para que tú y yo podamos tener una merecidas vacaciones…juntas,…quería darte una sorpresa- terminó de explicar.

Dejó salir su risa, y eso causó fascinación en Fate, como adoraba esa voz, riendo tan sincera, tan feliz, y solo por ella.

-Te amo Fate-chan.

-Yo también te amo, Nanoha.

 **Notas:** Jejejeje qué tal me salió ahora, espero que no tan mal. Saben, yo soy de las personas que ven a Fate como la tachi, honestamente, la verdad es que no lo parece, porque aunque Nanoha tiene un carácter más fuerte y no lo niego, pareciera que fuera quien domina la relación, sin embargo, a mi parecer es quien tiene sentimientos más intensos, y las nekos por lo general son quienes tienen sentimientos más intensos, o eso creo..., pero no importa, lo importante es siempre tenemos NanoFate. ¡Que viva el NanoFate!

Les gustó, no les gustó, comenten igual.


End file.
